The Quest
Archives: 1, 2 "What? I love you! You are my son, I love you more then anything." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:04, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Then why do you only talk to Creekpaw? you've never even tried to get to know me." Oilpaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:05, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Since Creekpaw was always trying to get me to play with him, and take him out of camp, and Wolfstar would send me on partrols, I never seemd to get to know you, but I always wanted to get to know you, I willl try to make more time fro you." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:08, November 27, 2015 (UTC) (Are they at the new territory yet?) Shorewillow soon caught up with the group "is Dawnclan here yet" Shorewillow asked she really wanted to see Eagletalon tears still poured out of her eyes "Yeaah. Did you rescue your kits?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Good and no " Shorewillow said which made her cry more "Oh Shorewillow...I am so sorry.....scanning his mind, he dug in the forest he heard them. "I can here them, the kits are out there." He mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:32, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "They don't want me "Shorewillow says "What makes you say that?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:34, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "They made me leave they wanted to be with Wolf " Shorewillow meows "Who is Wolf?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:37, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Their Father also known as Wolfraven" Shorewillow growls "Shorewillow!" Io called, DawnClan is near the back if you'd like to see them." she informed the she-cat. ---- Pepperflight padded alongside her brother, Eagletalon, who was babbling about the quest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks "she mews heading over to them "Hello Eagletalon " she calls "Hi Shorewillow! Pepperflight, this is Shorewillow, Shorewillow, Pepperflight." Eagletalon mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:34, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Pepperflight " Shorewillow says "how are you " she asks Eagletalon "I'm great! are you good?" Eagletalon mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:37, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Well besides my kits being away with their father ,yeah " Shorewillow meows "Cool." Eagletalon meowed. He pranced over to a puddle and snatched a fish out of it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:42, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow suddenly felt a little better being with Eagletalon " how are you Pepperflight " Shorewillow asks "She's okay I guess, she sometimes gets a little crazy though, I kind of broke her leg buuuut.... it's better now." Eagletalon meowed while eating the fish. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow purrs "Well do you like have a mate "Shorewillow suddenly bursts out Eagletalon shook his head. "Nah, I don't have one, every she-cat thinks I hit on every other one and i'm too annoying." he lapped at the puddle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:51, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "They probably don't get to know you or they have bees in their brains " Shorewillow says "I mean, I do hit on she-cats, but I'm only playing around, it's not like I'm being super, super rude or anything..." Eagetalon mewed. "Oh look a worm!" he ran up to a worm that tunneled through the ground. "It's name is Wormy 50." Eagletalon stated patting earth over it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:57, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "To bad we lost Fred he would be jealous of all the friends your making " Shorewillow purrs "Yeah.. he's with his friends now." Eagletalon murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe one day we will meet them " Shorewillow soon here scuttling and gets a big mouse "here " She meows to Eagletalon "Thanks! I'm going to give it to Pepperfilght, she's been refusing to eat anything." Eagletalon mew with a tang of worry in his voice as he hurried over to his sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:06, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Oh okay "Shorewillow mews Viperclaw was going to be sad when he heard about the kits Eagletalon nudged his sister. "Come on Pepperflight, you need to eat." he mewed. Pepperflight kept shaking her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:10, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow padded up to Pepperflight "you'll make a queen (me)sad if you don't eat something I caught " Shorewillow says Pepperflight slowly ate it. Eagletalon let her lean on his shoulder and they scrambled to up to their clan and began to move once more. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:16, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow kept walking with them catching stares from the rest of their clan Io stopped at a small woodland. "We can rest here." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow slumped down holding all this milk with nothing to do with it was hard she would have to ask a medicine cat for help Vinefur plopped down. His small paws could bearly carry him anymore. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow mustered up some strength and went over to the nearest medicne cat who happened to be Vinefur "can you help me " Shorewillow asks "Yes? with what?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:33, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Is there a way you can get rid of my milk " she asks Vinefur nodded. "Oh yes, we just need to find some parsly..." he mewed and began rooting around for some. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks I have no use for it anymore " Shorewillow says "Almost there." Runningstrike panted. Once more unto the breach dear friends 12:52, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Here you go." Vinefur mewd giving his former Clanmate the herb. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:38, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar was padding around. (Are they at the new territory yet?) (Nearly) Anglerkit followed Pebblestar. He was scared about being any closer to any other cats and he couldn't see Autumnkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:41, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit wasn't seen because he was riding Whitetooth. "Would you like a ride?" Pebblestar asked Anglerkit. Anglerkit looked thoughtful then slowly nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:46, November 27, 2015 (UTC) She bent down for him to climb on. Anglerkit climbed on. ----- Pepperflight limped beside Eagletalon. ---- Io sat down, yawning. ---- Viperclaw walked along the path with Doveclaw. --- Jagerkit ran into warriors. ---- Oilpaw walked alone. ---- Stoatscar skipped alongside the cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:56, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Hey bro!" Creekpaw called. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:57, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Hi." Oilpaw mewed to him. "So.... did you hear?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:58, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Creekpaw asked. 16:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "I guess I told the future that Mossypebble is Stoatscar's mate now..." Oilpaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:04, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Oh. WHAT????" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:06, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Yep." Oilpaw almost laughed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:10, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "This is bad! I don't even know Mossypebble!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:15, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "I hope he doesn't tell us what to do all the time." Oilpaw muttered flecking his black tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:18, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks she says going back to Eagletalon "If he does, I'm runnng away." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:22, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "I'm just gonna mess with him if he does." Oilpaw purred. ---- Eagletalon let Pepperflight slid to the ground to rest. Worry was flooding from his pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:27, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Hi I'm back Eagletalon " Shorewillow says Finding himself next to Mossypebble, Runningstrike smiled at the cat, and left. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:30, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Shorewillow." He looked around then spotted Vinefur. "Vinefur? could you look at Pepperflight?" he called the tom over. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:34, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Paddig past Stoatcar, Runningstrike quickened his pace. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry for all this " she meowed to Vinefur Vinefur sat down beside Pepperflight. Her eyes were glazed she was skinny and some spit was dried on the edges of her mouth and her breathing was rough and shallow. Vinefur stepped back. "I'm sorry, but she's too weak, she traveled too far when she wasn't fit to." Vinefur said. Eagletalon shook his head. "No! Pepperflight you can't die!' he yowled sitting beside her. ---- Stoatscar watched Runningstrike. ''He doesn't have to run away from me. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:41, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Waiting in the sunlight, flashes of Runningstrike life mistakes flashed before his eyes. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:43, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow put her tail around Eagletalon Pepperflight was suddenly still so fast, she wasn't breathing or anything it just seemed to happen so fast with no warning. "No!" Eagletalon yowled and put his cheek to Pepperflight's. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:47, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Closing his eyes, the flashes refused to go away. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:47, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow licked his ear while he grieved for his sister ''Useless warror, you failed everything. Your sisters died, you gave Dazzlekit greencogh, it was never Falconcry who gave her greencough. You should have acted quicker when Waterdrop died, you could have saved her. You ignored your son, and let your medicine cat get killed. You were a coward. You killed Songwillow, and Dazzlekit, and Waterdrop, and even Creekfrost. He could have lived if you had acted quicker. You say you're clever, but your mind is so weak, hopeless cat. To see what you have done, look Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:55, November 27, 2015 (UTC) After awhile, Pepperflight was buried. Eagletalon lay boredly on the ground playing with a pinecone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:57, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "I wanted to ask you a question before we got to the new territory " Shorewillow says to Eagletalon nervously "What?" he asked in an abnormally flat voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:02, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Would you like to be my mate " Shorewillow asks Eagletalon looked surprised. "What? your mate?" he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:07, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow nodded "when my kits wanted to be with their father I was really sad but then I came up to you and I felt all better and I really like you " Eagletalon shook his head. "I... I'll think about it..." he meowed turning back to the pinecone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:12, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow nodded slowly and let him be with his pinecone "Is it fun?" Autumnkit asked his brother who was now on Pebblestar. Anglerkit nodded fast. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:03, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow caught a vole and started eating "Weeee!" Autumnkit squealed. Io got to her paws. "Let's move on." she mewed. --- Eagletalon rose stiffly from his paws and followed Io. ---- Anglerkit climbed onto Pebblestar's head. ---- Firepoppy walked a little ways away from Barktail, she glared at him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:17, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Who do you think killed father?" Pebblestar quietly asked Autumnkit and Anglerkit. Shorewillow finished her vole and followed Io casting a glance at Eagletalon Anglerkit stopped on Pebblestar's shoulders. ''Probably Barktail and Mintleaf. ''---- "Is the new land much farther?" Eagletalon asked, strolling next to Io. Io slightly shurgged. "Nah..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow listened carefully to Io "Barktail and Mintleaf!" he squeaked. ---- "Great guess! You're correct! Your father told me." Anglerkit stiffened. ''What are we going to do about it? ---- "Okay thanks." Eagletalon stepped down a few pces to stand beside Duskstream. "Hi Duskstream." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) (When they reach the territory how long till Bark and Mint get killed?) "Hey, Eagletalon. Shore willow want to be your mate I hear?" "Yeah... I'm not sure if I should though, i like her but I can't really be trusted with that kind of stuff, everyone says at lest and I'm not sure if I'm ready for one.... and she's from another Clan.." Eagletalon listed. (I was planning Firepoppy kill Barktail today) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:34, November 27, 2015 (UTC) (Oh okay.) "Well, first things first. A lot of cats break the code and well... I'm mates with..." She stammered. ---- Pebblestar padded around to find Firepoppy. "Viperclaw we need to talk " Shorewillow says to Viperclaw Viperclaw padded over to Shorewillow. "What?" he asked. ---- "You have a mate? who?" Eagletalon asked. ---- Firepoppy saw Pebblestar. "Yes? your looking for me clearly?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:40, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "The kits are with their father "Shorewillow tells him "what should I do with Barktail and Mintleaf?" she asked. ---- "Well it's a bit private..." Duskstream mewed. "I want to find out if Barktail truly loves me for one." Firepoppy meowed. --- "Oh... okay." Eagletalon meowed. ---- "Okay? is..is that good or...?" Viperclaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:44, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "And then what? What should I do?" Firepoppy shrugged. "I don't know." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:47, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Never mind good luck with Duskstream"Shorewillow says flicking her tail "Oh okay, thanks." Pebblestar only had her kits left. "Okay.... thanks..." Viperclaw meowed. ---- Firepoppy turned her eyes back to Barktail. --- Eagletalon waited for Duskstream to reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:52, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Eagletalon what's this I hear about you and Shorewillow" Joltclaw asks "You better not tell... Viperclaw." She whispered. "Oh... okay." Eagletalon spun around at Joltclaw's yowl. ''How do so many cats know? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:56, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream padded over to Viperclaw. Viperclaw purred as Duskstream came up to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:58, November 27, 2015 (UTC) (Rumors get around) "So did you say yes" Joltclaw asks "To what? mates? no!" Eagletalon meowed and backed away from the cats. He wanted to be a loyal warrior! He was already a fool to every Clans eyes this would probably make everything worse. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:03, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Have you heard about Shore and Eagle yet?" (So there not going to be mates) (No, no, they will, just Eagle's going to go a little insane because I like driving cats crazy) "Shut up!" Eagletalon growled at the cat that said that. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:07, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "He's getting mad..." Duskstream whispered. (Oh patch *shakes head *) (what it's fun) Eagletalon stomped away from the cats and trailed a few feet away on the side. He was hot with rage. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sat licking her paws -- Vaporheart went over to Io "are we almost there " Vaporheart her voice as soft as silk "Probably a few days to a moon." Io mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:34, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Okay " Vaporheart says Pebblestar kept her eye on Barktail and Mintleaf. Shorewillow turned her gaze to Eagletalon and walked over "Hi " she mews "Hi." Eagletalon meowed to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:42, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Did you think it over " Shorewillow asks nervously "Yes, I will become you mate... only if we leave the Clans." Eagletalon answered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:48, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow smiled happily and nodded Eagletalon stood up. "Okay let's go." he mewed and torted away. --- Oilpaw stopped and fell on the ground panting. "Are we almost there!?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:00, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow padded next to him " where should we go " she asks "Wait, Eagletalon!" called Duskstream. Eagletalon looked over his shoulder at Duskstream. "What?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:03, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow looked at her confused "I'll miss you. If something goes wrong with Viperclaw and I, and we have to leave the Clans, could I always come and find you?" She whispered. "Of course." Eagletalon purred. "Bye." he mewed and slipped into the undergrowth. ---- Barktail and Mintleaf padded off alone. (Tis time) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:07, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "The voices are getting stronger..." RUnningstrke mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:08, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Where are we going to go " Shorewillow asks "I gotta go somewhere Anglerkit." Pebblestar meowed and followed Mintleaf and Barktail. "Get out of my head>" Runningstrike moaned. Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppt followed Mintleaf and Barktail anger crawled through her. --- "Anywhere." Eagletalon meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 22:13, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse